More Then It's Worth
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Takes place after the episode 'Same As It Never Was' Spoilers. A dying Karai says goodbye to the man she both killed and loved, Leonardo. Pairing: LeoKarai


Author's Note: Takes place after events in the episode 'Same as It Never Was'. You will have had to have seen that episode to understand anything in this fic. It starts fight after the Shredder is killed and Donatello vanishes. Enjoy!

**More Then It's Worth**

For decades Shredder had ruled the planets, now he was gone. As April aged, she began to doubt she'd ever see the day.

And so it had finally ended. The Shredder had been totally destroyed, without him what remained of his empire would surely crumble and the world could regain its freedom.

But the cost for this was great.

April O Neil took a moment to look the room over. They were all dead.

Leo, Mikey, Raph, Hun, even Baxter, all dead. Donatello had vanished, perhaps to his rightful place in the time line. Maybe this future would cease to exist, be replaced with a better one... But she doubted it; if that was the case wouldn't the world have changed already?

Karai, the Shredder's most trusted, most skilled soldier was also among the deceased. April had killed her, after she had killed Leo and Raph. At least she thought she had.

Through the rubbled April heard a heavy breathing noise. She looked around hopefully; maybe one of her friends wasn't dead.

To her great disappointment that wasn't the case. The breathing belonged to Karai, even if April wanted to help her it was to late. Her injuries are fatal.

"O Neil!" Karai managed to get out, her voice was pained. But even on the verge of death, Karai still kept a cool head.

"Karai...Shredder is dead, you're mortally wounded. There is nothing I can do to help you now." April told her. _And I doubt I would help you, even if I could. _She thought.

"I would not want your assistance; I am a warrior and ready to crossover to the other side. I have died honorably in battle, it is the best I could hope for, the only way I could salvage any honor." Karai's voice was raspy and weak.

_Do I detect some regret_? April thought curiously.

"But if you would please grant me a final request." Karai asked.

"What Karai?" April didn't really see the need to do anything for her. She had killed Leo and Raph and so many other freedom fighters. Still April was curious what the blood thirsty Karai could want in her final moments.

"I am unable to move, please place me beside the body of Leonardo." Karai begged. "Let me die beside the one I betrayed, the one I killed, the one I loved." In spite of herself, a tear rolled down Karai's blood stained cheek.

April's eyes went wide. That she had not expected_. No, she doesn't deserve it. She killed him, how can she claim she loves him now_? April looked to the body of Leonardo. Raphael lay dead right next to him_. Then again I know Leo loved her to, didn't he?_

"Very well Karai. Leonardo would have wanted me to help you, so I will for him. Not for you."

"Thank you." April walked over to Karai and dragged her to Leo.

She gave Karai a good look as she moved her. All these years and the ninja had not changed much, her once Raven hair turned Gray, but he face looked unaged. Thanks to the Shredder and his science no doubt.

She placed Karai next to Leo and stepped back. Karai latched onto Leo's arm, and looked to his eyes, which were hidden behind his black goggles.

Leo had become blind many years earlier, saving the lives of a batch of teenager who had been graffiting things like 'Oppose the Shredder!' 'Think for yourselves!' 'Give us liberty or give us death!' and such all over town.

They had broken the law; they talked about getting rid of the Shredder. They had been tracked down and were about to be destroyed by robot foot soldiers.

Luckily for those kids, Leo was nearby and swooped into the rescue.

He destroyed the robots, saved the kids but had been hit by a laser bolt in the face in the fight, blinding him forever. He did not let that stop him though; he trained and trained until he was stronger then ever. His other senses became much stronger; he could still fight without needing to see his enemy. He could sense them, how many opponents he would have to face and he could almost tell what they would do before they did it.

"Leonardo, I loved you. But my loyalties forced me to try and deny what I felt." She smiled sadly. "We were quite a pair weren't we? I wanted you join me, to turn your back on your family and what you were so that maybe we could have a chance at being together. You couldn't do that, not even for love. Of course I couldn't do it myself when you asked me to do the same."

The body of Leo of course gave no response, but that did not stop Karai. "And so it ended, as I suspect it would have to. I took you life, and in return mine was also taken."

Karai laid her head on the side of Leonardo. "We never really had a chance on this world, in this life. Maybe Leonardo, maybe I will see you again on the other side. Maybe you will accept my apology when I say it to your face, and maybe..."

The world became dark for Karai, and the life began to drain from her body. "Maybe in the next life our love will stand a chance." And that would be the last thing that Karai would ever say. But it all she really wanted to say anyway.

April pulled herself together. She was nearly brought to tears by the whole scene. Despite the fact Karai was a murderer; maybe in a different world under different circumstances Leo could have helped her. Maybe in a different world they could have been happy together.

It was a nice thought, but April pushed it out of her mind. She couldn't be thinking of different worlds right now, she had to deal with this one.

And now she had friends to bury, and a society to help rebuild.

**The End**

**Author's Note: Kind of short huh? Oh well, I'll try to make my next story long. Later days!**


End file.
